


Meet the Parents

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform, make up make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's parents aren't the biggest fans of Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write some angst and making out because somebody suggested it.  
> Also, I just gave Levi's parents random names, so yeah. The name Eugene just makes me laugh.

If there was one thing Erwin hated more than getting out of bed, it was getting out of bed in order to visit Levi's parents.

"They won't shut up. If we don't go visit them at least once a year, I'll never have any peace," Levi said the day before. Erwin knew Levi and his parents didn't get along. He also knew they hated him; Erwin, that is. He had never done a thing to make them feel this way towards him, yet they constantly bothered Levi to "get rid of him." 

Levi constantly told them to stick it where the sun don't shine, but Erwin was always wary. He was fine with being disliked. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. But what if he really wanted Levi in his life forever? The idea had been in his head for quite some time. He wasn't sure how he could deal with homicidal in-laws for the rest of his life.

It was one of the few mornings Levi had been the first to get out of bed. Erwin refused to get up at first. 

"I could just stay home," he suggested. Levi shot him a murderous look and he didn't suggest it again. 

"Or we could say we both got the stomach flu and we're puking everywhere and-"

"Erwin. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is," Levi said. But he understood. He fought the urge to curl up next to him again. He settled for kissing him on the shoulder, hoping to get him out of bed. 

"Come on. I promise I'll make it up to you," Levi said, winking. Erwin groaned, trying to drag him back into bed. Levi stood just out of reach. "Ah, ah."

"You're going to be the death of me," Erwin murmured, reluctantly getting out of bed to wrap his arms around Levi's waist, lifting him up to kiss him hard. 

"You haven't even brushed your teeth yet," Levi said, pulling away in mock disgust. It used to genuinely bother him, but now he only teased about it. Erwin set him down, rolling his eyes before walking to their closet. He made sure to smack Levi's ass for good measure.

The car ride seemed to take longer than usual. The silence was deafening. Levi had tried numerous times to convince Erwin it would be fine and that they'd probably warmed up to the idea of him. But it didn't make him feel any better.

On the doorsteps of Levi's old house, Erwin felt small. He had only been there once before and the experience had not been the best. He only recalled Levi's mother throwing a vase. The rest he'd repressed. 

Their house was huge and dull as all hell. Everything was neutral and the lighting was always dim. Levi's parents seemed to fit well though. His mother was a small woman with a pinched face and long, dark hair. His father was taller than Levi, but still shorter than Erwin. Levi definitely got most of his features from his mother, for his father had wide eyes and a moustache. Erwin had tried to picture Levi with a moustache once and he laughed for at least an hour before admitting why he was laughing.

"Ah, Erwin. It's been a while." His father was usually the first to initiate conversation. 

"Eugene, it's nice to see you," Erwin said as pleasantly as he could. He felt Levi's fingers threading into his and smiled.

"Josephine tells me you've started writing for a newspaper?" 

Erwin nodded, feeling her judgmental eyes boring into his very being. Levi squeezed his hand.

"You know, he's even working on a book," Levi said proudly. He had always been Erwin's biggest fan when it came to things like that. His mother narrowed her eyes, but smiled at her son.

"Levi, you look so small. Are you eating enough?" she asked. Her condescending tone set Erwin on edge. 

"Mother, I've been the same size since middle school," he said dryly. "Erwin is the best cook around. I've probably put on ten pounds, actually." She didn't seem convinced, but let it drop.

"Speaking of food, lunch is ready," Eugene interjected. 

"They're actually behaving themselves," Levi mused. Erwin doubted it would last long. 

"This is delicious, Josephine. I'll have to get the recipe," Erwin said when he felt the waters had settled. The awkward silence had to be broken. He looked back down at his plate, pushing around the remnants on his plate. 

"Levi, darling, could you help me in the kitchen?" Josephine asked, gathering everyone's plate, conveniently forgetting Erwin's. Levi grabbed it, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"I swear she's twelve years old," Levi mumbled before following her into the kitchen. Eugene didn't have much to say, as usual. 

"Is this a new table? It looks new."

"No."

"Oh..."

Erwin tapped the table, not able to get rid of the feeling that he was in the wrong here. That was how this house made him feel. Its open spaces made him shiver. He longed for the comfort of their little apartment. He wanted to be home watching movies and cuddling on a Saturday afternoon, not this; anything but this.

Shouting erupted from the kitchen, causing Erwin to jump. 

"If you ever want to see me on a regular basis, you'll have to just deal with it!"

Erwin's heart dropped. He was hoping she would let it go this time. He looked down at the table cloth, counting shapes in the pattern. It wasn't enough to block them out though.

"Levi, can't you see that you can do so much better? He's never going to amount to anything!" 

Erwin wanted to sink right into the floor. Why couldn't they take "shut the hell up" for an answer?

Levi stomped out of the kitchen, fuming. Erwin had never seen him so angry. 

"Don't you walk away from me!" If Levi looked scary when mad, his mother was the kraken. Erwin stood up quickly. 

"Thank you so fucking much for lunch, but I'll be on my way now with my loser boyfriend! Maybe we'll go hit up our drug dealer on the way home," Levi said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Erwin's arm roughly, pulling him towards the door. 

"Don't bother coming back if you're bringing him," his mother said, the venom in his voice paralyzing Erwin. 

"No problem," Levi retorted with equal bite.

Erwin wasn't sure how he felt about any of this. At least Levi's parents  _wanted_ to see him. Erwin couldn't recall the last time his parents bothered to make sure he was alive. The cold air had no effect on him. 

The car ride home was no better than the first. Erwin trained his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Levi didn't say a word.

It wasn't until Erwin closed the door to their apartment that he decided to say something.

"Thanks for the help, big guy."

It was like a slap in the face. He had been expecting Levi to vent about his parents being total douches. But he never imagined he'd be mad at  _him._

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Levi said, throwing his coat on the couch. "How do you expect them to respect you when you never say a damn thing?" Levi could have taken a knife to his kidneys and it would have hurt less. At first he felt upset. But then he felt angry.

"I have never done a thing to make your parents think little of me. We've always had enough money. I have never done anything illegal in my life. If they don't respect me, it's not my fault," Erwin said, practically shaking with anger. He clenched his fists at his sides. Levi had only seen Erwin mad once or twice in their whole time knowing each other. And it usually wasn't too serious. This time was different. It was an anger that had come from extreme frustration. It was an anger that had been building and building.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't stand up for yourself every once in a blue moon!"

"Yeah, well you're the only person I'd have to stand up to," Erwin said, voice shaking. Levi was speechless. Erwin rarely ever directly targeted Levi when they argued. That had only happened once before. 

"Do you have any idea how much I put up with for you?" Erwin asked. "Look, I love you so fucking much, but sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating!" He had to catch his breath, his heart was beating so hard. He looked up at Levi who didn't seem angry or upset at all. He was biting his lip, looking at Erwin in a way he had certainly not expected.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of feelings," Erwin said, unclenching his fists. "Aren't you mad?"

Levi shook his head, getting closer.

"No... that was kind of hot," Levi said, his voice low. Erwin didn't know what to say, but he supposed this was the best outcome.

"So did any of that sink in or?" Erwin asked, his breath hitching when Levi pressed his lips to his neck. Levi stopped for a moment, nuzzling the same spot.

"I know I'm kind of a pain in the ass and I'm sorry," he sighed. "Does this mean I can't suck up by using my sex appeal?" 

"You can definitely try," Erwin said, shrugging. Levi smiled and resumed kissing his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin at the base of his throat. He left a few hickeys in his wake. 

"Is it working?" Levi breathed. Erwin sometimes had a hard time figuring out how he was still alive sometimes. Erwin grabbed his hips roughly, setting him on the counter. Levi kissed along his jaw in an agonizingly slow manner. When he finally reached his lips, he took the same approach, his tongue sliding along his eager lips. Erwin moaned against his mouth, his skin on fire wherever Levi touched him.

Levi's hands wandered under Erwin's shirt, muscles tensing under his fingers. Erwin kissed him back hard, not able to contain himself any longer. Their teeth collided and the desperation heightened as Levi worked Erwin's shirt over his head, disconnecting their lips for the minimum amount of time. Their breathing was so uneven they weren't sure how they didn't pass out.

"I. Love. You." Levi punctuated each word with a kiss along Erwin's chest. Sometimes he wished he was taller, but other times he was happy to be man handled by Erwin. He shifted until his thigh was between Erwin's legs, the friction driving him insane. He slid off the counter, not helping the situation. Erwin's strong hands clutched at Levi's torso, pulling him close. 

Levi pulled away, causing Erwin to whine in protest.

"Relax," he said, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. "What kind of animal do you think I am? That's where we eat."

Erwin picked him up bridal style, unable to wait much longer.


End file.
